


Disciplinary Action

by Mask



Category: The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Aftercare, Birching, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual, Discipline, Kings & Queens, Masochism, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nonbinary or Unisex Titles, Other, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: Ruari constantly shirks his responsibilities. That's completely unbecoming of a King! But Roisin, his trusted and diligent advisor, has come to remind him of the consequences for forgetting his station.





	Disciplinary Action

     “Isn't it ironic to see you in a position such as this?” Roisin mused as they walked in an arc behind Ruari.

The Seelie King was knelt on the ground in front of him, clutching desperately at the sheets as he caught his breath. He was bare from the waist up, and his naked back had several clusters of red lines along the length of it. Roisin watched Ruari's body language. His shoulders shuddered; his fingers plucked unevenly at the now crumpled bedsheets. His head was bowed, forehead touching to the side of the bed. It was interesting watching him recover, but what was he thinking? What was on his mind…? Roisin stopped directly behind him and tapped their birch rod against the length of their leg. Contrary to what was usually custom, their twig bundle was made from the branches of an ash tree. Each branch had been smoothed down and were wound tightly together at the base by dark green leather.

     Roisin stopped their idle fidgeting and pushed up their glasses with their free hand. “Though, knowing you as well as I do, I suppose this position is the only one that fits you.”

     Ruari hugged out a laugh, breathless as he was. He lifted his head and stared to look over his shoulder. “Roisin—”

He was cut short almost immediately. Roisin placed a foot upon his back and shoved forward. Ruari sagged against the bed and tightened his fingers in the sheets. The show of force shut him up immediately.

     “That's _'Ser'_ to you,” Roisin corrected with an even voice.

     There was a beat of silence, and then Ruari replied with a shaking, “Yes, Ser.”

Roisin sighed out of their nose, thinking about the next step to take with him. There was only so much they could do to him. He needed to be useful in the coming hours. He had meetings to attend to—one after the other—but they knew they couldn't go easy on him. Heavens knew he wouldn't learn anything if they did.

     Making their decision, Roisin said, “Remove your pants, Ruari.”

     He sat up almost immediately and looked over his shoulder. “Are you seri—”

They tightened their hold on the rod and smacked it against Ruari's lower back. He scratched at the bed, tugging the sheets closer to his body. The noise was delayed, but what followed was a broken moan. Ruari squirmed in his place, shifting his legs together desperately. Another hit came, a bit higher than the last; Ruari's moan was muffled as he bit down on his bottom lip. When he finally relaxed, Roisin took a step back away from him.

     “Don't make me repeat myself, _Your Majesty._ ” The title was added sardonically. “Do as you're told.”

Ruari groaned and slowly moved up to his feet. He pulled down his trousers with shaking hands. He was a little unsteady on his feet, but Roisin made no move to help him. They raised their brows slightly as they watched him try to follow their order. He discarded his trousers, tossing them lazily to the side, and then lowered his hands down at his side.

     “Good,” Roisin complimented.

They ran the birch rod against the back of his left leg and then the right. Ruari jerked in place, trying not to flinch away too much from the abrasive, wooden touch. Roisin walked closer and placed their free hand against his back, coaxing him forward.

     “Bend.”

Ruari took in a deep breath and leaned forward. He placed his hands down against the bed, keeping himself held up with the strength of his arms. Roisin pressed further; the King went down slowly. He touched his chest against the bed and crossed his arms under his head. “Good,” Roisin said again. They rubbed up and down the length of his back, even lowering their hand to caress over his buttocks.

     “It's a shame you can't be obedient outside of moments like this,” Roisin said. They shifted to the side and prepared their swing.

     “I ca—ah!”

Ruari was caught off guard by the strike. The bundle of twigs collided with the underside of his ass. He  gasped pitifully and tightened his fingers in the sheets again. Roisin watched him closely.

     “You cannot,” they stated flatly.

     “I can,” Ruari insisted.

Another blow came, and he whined this time. The noise leaned more towards pain, and Roisin could only think,

_Good. Perhaps he'll learn something this time._

     “Your every thought is with Corbet.” Another strike. “Your every breath is your flowery devotion.” One more. “But none of it is on the piles and piles of work before you.”

Roisin aimed higher. Ruari jolted against the bed, tugging the sheets towards the center of his body. He rolled his hips once again, and Roisin closed their eyes with a small shake of their head. They could only imagine the state of his body now.

     “Even he agrees you need a little more discipline,” they said out loud, slowly opening their eyes.

     Ruari laughed. Weak and unsteady but he laughed all the same. He looked back to Roisin with barely opened eyes. “And why isn't he here now?”

     “I've relieved him from the duty of taking care of you.” Roisin said, stroking the twigs along Ruari's ass now. “And I've no doubt in my mind that if he were here, you would learn nothing.”

As they talked, they surprised him with another hit. Ruari's ass was taking on a darker pink shade in some places. Ruari grit his teeth when he jolted forward. He touched his head to the bed as his punishment wore on. Roisin paused to give him time to recover. They kept the birch rod close though, sometimes stroking against him and other times just resting on his skin.

     “You were doing so well until Corbet came about.” They raised a brow at the back of his head. “And then, you lost all sense of priority. The boy won't go anywhere, and neither will your paperwork at this point if you continuously shirk your responsibility.” When no answer was immediately forthcoming, they said, “Speak, Ruari.”

     “I'm sorry…” he said in a weak voice. He lifted his head to be heard better. “I'm sorry, Ser.”

He sounded sincere enough, but… They gently tapped the birch rod against him. It was a silent warning that the next round was about to begin again. They didn't spank him for much longer though. A few solid hits were enough, and they stopped when the pink on Ruari's ass had darkened into a full on red colour. Ruari sobbed dryly against the sheets. They set the birch rod against the bed. For now, they just let him recover silently. They walked over to his desk to pick up a small stone pot. They removed the lid and revealed a salve that smelled of horse chestnut and pine.

     They knelt down behind Ruari. “Spread your legs,” they said in a cool voice.

Ruari glanced over his shoulder almost warily before doing as he was told. They set the salve down between Ruari's legs and scooped up a bit onto the tips of their fingers. They worked the substance into Ruari's skin, already feeling the welts that were beginning to form. It was going to be a bit difficult for him to sit down for the rest of the day.

     “I'm sorry,” Ruari said again, his voice quivering as they cared for him.

     Roisin sighed patiently. “I know, Ruari, but just… please rearrange your priorities a little. I'm not asking much from you.”

Ruari made a noise, something between a moan and one of acknowledgement. They shook their head with a little smile and drew their hands back to reapply another layer of salve. Once they were done, they replaced the lid onto the pot and put a hand on Ruari's back.

     “You can stand now.”

     Ruari laughed again. His voice sounded a bit stronger. “I can try anyway.”

Roisin stood before he did and watched Ruari climb to his feet. He looked like a newborn foal trying so hard to use his legs for their proper use. He reached over to grab the canopy leg, sighing heavily once he was upright. Roisin moved closer. “Easy now,” they set the stone pot onto the bed. As they did, they noticed that Ruari was fully erect, precum dripping from his tip lazily.

     “Looks like you have quite the problem,” they said plainly.

     “Ah, yes…” Ruari smiled sheepishly as Roisin helped him into bed. “If you could just send Corbet in to—”

     “Nice try,” they cut him off before he could try to charm his way into something. Once they helped Ruari lay on his stomach, they gathered the stone pot and the birch rod. “I'll come back for you in a couple of hours. You've a meeting you need to attend a little bit after that.” Ruari groaned into his pillow. He rocked himself against the sheets slowly, but Roisin felt no sympathy for him. They turned on their heels and made for the door. “Rest well, Ruari.”

They heard the King mumble something behind him, but all they could do was smile. After exiting the room and closing the door, Roisin went to their room to deposit the items into their proper place. Afterward, they went to find Corin and Gali to send them back to their guard duty. And then, finally, Roisin had to find Corbet to make sure this entire lesson stuck for Ruari.


End file.
